Half-Bloods
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: To be honest, Percy didn't know what to think of the whole 'wizard' thing. AU.


**A/N: Alriiiiiiiiiiight. This might be continued, who knows. So far it's a one-shot but I do have great ideas if I ever decide to continue it. SO, we'll see people.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the frog lol**

* * *

_Half-Bloods_

_by: PhantomPotterGirl_

* * *

To be honest, Percy didn't know what to think of the whole 'wizard' thing.

The clock struck ahead of him, _10:46_, and his mother clicked her tongue from his right—blankly staring at the ticket with concentrated eyes. It didn't take a half-wit to get that she was confused, worried and frustrated out of her mind—and trying really hard not to show it in front of him. His newly bought frog croaked loudly from his cage, blinking its black soulless eyes up at him, staring at him as if he hated his very own existence.

_Me too frog; me too._

Percy showed no interest in getting a pet—but his mother insisted, and like the good little son he was, he could not refuse her about anything. He just didn't know how to react to it.

What do you do when your so-called, no-show father strolls in on the day of your eleventh birthday, hands you a weird letter written in green ink and tells you you're a wizard?

He glanced at the clock again; it chimed _10:51_ and called his mother's attention to it. Her eyes grew panicked.

"Oh Percy, quick. Look for someone that's wizard—there has to be someone that can help us." His mother twirled, frazzled and looked around wildly.

"What does a wizard even _look _like?"

"Someone odd, who looks out of the ordinary."

"Mum, that's literally everyone in London."

"Percy, please. Just look for someone."

He wasn't trying to be difficult, he wasn't really. He couldn't help it. The fact that his good-for-nothing father just springs it on him out of nowhere, the fact that he's never met him until that day, just pissed him off. Percy had no idea how to deal with the years of frustration, anger, and sadness. Unfortunately, like any emotionally disconnected eleven-year-old, he let the feelings fester inside him for days, inevitably letting his poor mother suffer his misguided frustrations.

"Maybe we should ask the information office." She sounded so desperate Percy almost stopped himself from making a sarcastic comment.

Almost: "Sure mum, and while you're doing that why not tell them you fell in love with a magical marine biologist too?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Percy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Percy."

He fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, glanced at her waiting eyes, his soulless frog and sighed.

"Why do I have to go anyway? Why do we have to listen to _him? _He left you! He left us! For magical fish! And he's suddenly back telling me I'm a wizard and I have to go to this stupid magic boarding school to learn magic and—and just what the hell! What does he expect me to do? Who does he think he is? I don't want this! I don't want to be a wizard. Why can't I just be normal and go to a normal school like everybody else? Why can't I just stay here with you?"

Sally Jackson stared softly at her son.

"Percy, I know things are confusing now and I don't blame you for being upset. You have a right to feel however you want about this, but I can tell you this. Percy, you are not normal. You are _never _going to be normal, and you should know that that is _perfectly fine_."

Percy stared at her sadly. "Why can't I be normal?"

"You're a half-blood: half-wizard, half-normal—muggle. That's what normal people are called by wizards aren't they?"

"Yeah."

Sally smiled that deep comforting motherly smile that enveloped Percy in warmth.

"You were born different Percy, you've always been different. Besides, I've been told that it's impossible to hide undeveloped powers. You'd be shooting accidental magic all over the place; people would figure it out immediately. It'll be like that time you turned my cookies blue."

Percy grinned, "I think we both agree that was perfectly called for."

The clock chimed: _10:55_. Sally looked at it in horror.

"Oh, no. What are we going to do?" she groaned, frantically searching left and right.

His frog croaked needlessly from his trolley. Momentarily distracted, Percy regretted not getting the owl. Seriously, of all things why did he pick a frog? Even a cat would've been better. Sally was still panicking, unable to decide whether to keep searching or take a shot and ask the information office. Percy was starting to feel her distress. What would he do if he missed the train? Go to regular high school? Be homeschooled? Honestly, he didn't know what was worse—getting on that train or not getting on at all.

"Run! I swear to god Bobby if I miss this train I'm going to kill you!"

"Annabeth! Less yelling, more running! You can threaten Bobby later!"

Percy stared at the family in astonishment. They made quite a sight, a family of five running through King's Cross, all blonde hair and panting breaths. They sprinted through the station, somehow managing to get through to platforms 9 and 10 very easily. Percy blinked for a second—

…and then they were gone.

"…Mum—did, did you see that?" Percy asked.

"See, see what?" she asked distractedly.

"…nothing. It's nothing."

Percy wasn't crazy. He knew that. The past few days had been evidence enough. So when a family of five suddenly disappears in the middle of a train station there could only be one explanation.

Magic.

He thought for a moment. "Mum. You don't think that—the platform is literally what it means?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Platform 9¾—could it be, I don't know in-between platforms or something?" Percy wondered.

Sally stared at him in astonishment.

"I mean, we know wizards aren't really that y'know, complicated. It could literally be in-between platforms. I mean, I just saw a family of five run to platforms 9 and 10 and disappear—that must mean magic right?"

"Let's go."

Sally grabbed Percy's arm and started pushing the trolley.

"Wait! Wait a minute! Mum, what are you—"

"There's three minutes left Percy, this is our only chance."

"But what if we crash? What if I'm wrong?" he cried.

"At least we tried." Sally responded.

To his horror, Sally starting sprinting. Three seconds before impact, Percy squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to God to give him the power to haunt his mother for the rest of her life if he died.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

…

"…Oh."

Percy flinched. Waited. Then opened his eyes.

"You really are getting the hang of this wizard thing, you know." Sally mused.

Smoke billowed around Percy's eyes, the sweet thickness of it muddling his vision momentarily. The gleaming scarlet train blinked brightly at him, the rushing cries of wizards around him didn't deter him from the singular surreal thought overcrowding his senses.

It was real.

This is was actually real. He was a wizard. His dad was a wizard and he was going to a magic school in the middle of Scotland for the next seven years of his life. He was going to learn magic. He had a frog.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself from having a panic attack.

"_Croak._" Percy glanced at his frog and for a moment was hit was such a force of déjà vu he had to rub his eyes three times before looking again.

"Percy. It's time to go."

Percy blinked and realized his mum had already put his luggage on the train. Without a warning, Sally engulfed him in probably, in hindsight, the best hug he's ever had.

"Be good. Have fun, make friends and for the love of God, stop turning everything blue." She whispered in his ear.

"Not a chance." Percy whispered back.

The train whistled and Percy had to force himself out of his mother's arms. He climbed the train, nerves shot and blood pounding. He stood near the window for as long as his could, soaking up his mother's tear stained eyes, unmoving from the window until he was absolutely clear he couldn't see the platform anymore.

"Excuse me."

He turned and was faced with the most electric grey eyes he's ever seen.

"Ah, sorry."

She moved ahead of him, her blonde hair smacking him in the eyes. With some fear and strange relief, she slid into the compartment he had claimed as his moments before.

She stared at him questionably as he entered.

"Hi. My name's Percy Jackson."

She stared with a calculating gaze, "Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Ayyyyyyyyyyyy what do y'all think ma homies. R&amp;R pls.**

_**PhantomPotterGirl**_


End file.
